1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a human private parts washing apparatus installed to a toilet bowl.
2. Discussion of the Background
A washing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application (KOKOKU) No. 13450/1987 has been known as one of the the washing apparatuses of this type. This conventional washing apparatus will be hereinafter described with reference to FIG. 1. The drawing mainly illustrates a washing nozzle driven by a motor. A nozzle supporter is designated at 10, and installed on the top of a toilet bowl 1 at the rear, and disposed in an enclosure 3. A washing nozzle is designated at 20, and is held in the nozzle supporter 10. The washing nozzle 20 is supported in the nozzle supporting bore 11' slidably back and forth in a forward inclining manner toward the toilet bowl 1 inside.
The washing nozzle 20 has a channel 49 inside thereof, an inlet opening 50 at the rear end thereof and splashing openings 22 on the top at the front end thereof. The nozzle supporter 10 has an annular concave 52 sealed in a water-proof manner with O-rings 51 and connected to a channel 53. The annular concave 52 is formed in the nozzle supporting bore 11', and the channel 53 is connected to a washing water supply source (not shown).
A flexible driving member 131' is fixed to a rotary drum 130 at one end thereof, and to the rear end of the washing nozzle 20 at the other end thereof. The rotary drum 130 is fixed to a motor shaft 33' of a motor (not shown). The flexible driving member 131' is guided in a guide track 132 formed in the nozzle supporter 10, and advances and retracts the washing nozzle 20 in the nozzle supporting bore 11' by a predetermined distance as the motor turns the rotary drum 130. As the flexible driving member 131', a flat spring is proposed in Japanese Examined Patent Application (KOKOKU) No. 13451/1987.
When the splashing openings 22 of the washing nozzle 20 reaches a washing position, the inlet opening 50 communicates with the annular portion 52 to introduce washing water, and washing is performed. In FIG. 1, alternate long and two dashes line "E" shows a contour of a human body when a user sits on a toilet seat. An anus region washing position is designated at "D", and a bidet washing position is designated at "F".
However, the conventional washing apparatus described above has the following problems:
A user cannot adjust the operation positions of the washing nozzle 20 to one's desired positions when the operation positions are not one's desired positions, since the operation positions of the washing nozzle 20 are limited by the position of the annular concave 52 formed in the nozzle supporter 10. In addition, this limitation makes impossible an additional back and forth sliding washing preferable for the bidet wishing.
The rotary drum 130 and the washing nozzle 20 are disposed adjacent each other and the guide track 132 is formed with a relatively small radius of curvature in order to make the washing nozzle guide portion compact. Accordingly, especially when the washing nozzle advances, the sliding friction force increases, and the output of the motor must inevitably be great. Here, the sliding force is a resultant force of the sliding friction force exerted between the flat spring and the guide track 132, and the sliding friction force exerted between the washing nozzle 20 and the nozzle supporting bore 11'.
As can be seen from FIG. 7, the washing apparatus 54 cannot have a large dimension in the lateral direction, since a washing water supply tank 55 is provided in the rear. Thus, a sufficient advance and retract stroke is not available for the washing nozzle 20. However, regarding a proper washing, it is preferred to splash the washing water at an elevation angle of 70 deg. with respect to human private parts to be washed. Considering this condition, the anus region washing can be done, but the bidet washing can hardly be done with the conventional washing apparatus. This is because the washing nozzle 20 cannot advance and retract by a sufficient stroke as mentioned earlier, so that the bidet washing cannot be done at a preferred position, i.e., the bidet washing should preferably be done at a position by 30 to 35 mm ahead of the anus region washing position at an elevation angle of 70 deg.